Blank Tickets to the Future
by onekitten420
Summary: Vash returns from his battle with his brother, Knives. Vash wants to abandon the nomadic outlaw life he once knew, and start fresh. Can Vash escape his past, or will he be forever doomed to live life on the edge? VashXMeryl (Anime-version) **Now revised with less errors**
1. I'll Come back to You

_Chapter 1-"I'll come back to you."_

.

.

_"The biggest coward of a man is to awaken the love of a woman without the intention of loving her." ~Bob Marley_

.

.

The evening was calm, and warm. A cool breeze penetrated and dissipated the heat of the day. It kicked up clouds of dust and sand in its wake.

A young black haired woman stood at her front door, she gazed up at the sunset. It revealed to her beautiful hues of red, orange and pink. The more she watched, the more it was overcome by the darkness. Purple, blue and black. She could see stars begin to come out and sparkle across the sky.

Another day gone. Still no return. No letters. No nothing.

She sighed heavily to herself and broke her gaze from the sky. She looked down at her feet, and struggled not to cry out in frustration. Her stomach sank, and her heart grew heavy. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. Her eyes stung with tears that threatened to flow. She turned around sharply on the balls of her feet and went back inside the house. She slammed the door angrily, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"It's not good for your health to worry so much."

A voice interrupted and silenced the hundreds of thoughts and worries plaguing her mind.

She turned to her friend, Millie, and her expression softened. Millie's eyes lit up and she simply smiled at her friend in hopes of lightening her mood.

"I know Millie." Meryl responded. "I just can't help myself. I worry about that idiot too much."

Meryl paused and realized she had no room to feel so hopeless. Millie was after all, in good spirits despite the fact that Wolfwood had passed so unexpectedly. Millie and he were really starting to hit it off. They made a really cute couple.

Meryl lay down on the living room couch and closed her eyes. She began rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"He doesn't mean to worry you, I'm sure." Millie added. "He doesn't want you too. He knows what he is capable of."

Meryl sighed heavily and looked at Millie.

"Millie?"

"Yes Meryl?"

"You're such a good friend. I feel like I don't deserve you."

Millie smiled again and helped her friend to her feet.

"Don't be silly Meryl. Everyone deserves a friend! Isn't what hard to come by nowadays? Another human being you can trust? Now let's get you to your bed. You look like you're worrying yourself sick!"

.

.

Meryl found herself in a dark place, like a dark room that had infinite walls and floors and ceilings, she looked around to find she was all alone. She called out for someone…anyone. But her voice seemed to have no volume. It disappeared into the darkness. She began to feel frantic and desperate to know just where the hell she was. Suddenly, shots rang out, piercing the silence. Meryl felt sudden intense pain in her chest and head. She looked down and gazed in horror at her chest, blood gushes profusely from 3 bullet wounds. She feels herself falling. Perhaps dying. Her vision becomes red from her head wounds. She sees her killer before her. The last face she sees is the Humanoid Typhoon holding his smoking gun. His face was expressionless and cold...

And before Meryl even hits the ground...

Meryl shot out of bed, gasping for air. Her sheets soaked in sweat. She grasped at her chest, and frantically ran her hands through her wet hair, feeling frantically for bullet holes and blood.

"It was just a dream..." She mumbled to herself in a shaken voice. She plopped back down in bed on her back, still gasping for breath. "Just a dream."

Meryl pulled her covers back over herself. She realized it was early morning. The sun had not yet risen, but the sky had turned a shade of light blue. Not sure what compelled her, Meryl decided that she wanted to watch the sunrise as well. She threw off her covers and slid on her shoes. Not bothering to put on her day clothes yet, she quietly tip-toed to the front door in her pajamas. She gasped in surprise at what she found when she opened the door.

_"Vash?!"_

There he laid face down in front of the door, as if he fell just short of opening the door before collapsing from exhaustion. It would have been almost comical, if she had not been weeks since she had seen him.

Meryl dropped to his side, and turned him over on his back. He let out a quiet sigh, but never opened his eyes. She looked him over for obvious injuries; bullet holes and the like. She saw no blood.

"Millie!" She cried.

Almost immediately, Millie appeared at the open door. She looked down at the blonde man and gasped.

"Oh dear." She said lifting a hand to her mouth.

"Help me get him inside." Meryl instructed.

Meryl grabbed him by the legs, while Millie had his arms. They carefully carried him inside and laid him on the couch in the living room. Meryl looked him over once more, and noticed the absence of his signature red coat. His gun appeared to be missing as well.

All that remained was his black attire he wore underneath. Meryl wondered how he could stand so many layers in such dry heat.

"He doesn't look hurt." Meryl said. "Just really dirty."

"He probably just needs some food and water." Millie suggested.

Meryl remembered the box of donuts she had bought just the day before. She had been buying donuts just for him since he left. Just in case he came back...

She made sure Vash was comfortable on the couch before she dashed to the kitchen for the box of donuts and a bottle of water from the pantry.

Millie looked down at the sleeping Vash and sighed. But then, she smiled to herself, and felt relieved for Meryl; at least she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Millie suddenly remembered how she and Wolfwood used to joke about the two of them. Wolfwood commented on how they already fought like a married couple.

_"They need to just get into bed and get it over with already."_ he would say under his breath.

Millie would just giggle in response.

Millie snapped herself out of her thoughts and went to her room to get dressed. She had to be at work soon.

Meryl had pulled up a chair and sat beside Vash at the couch.

"Goodbye ." She said on her way out. "Have fun you two!"

"Have a good day at work Millie!" Meryl called to her.

Suddenly, Meryl found herself alone with Vash. She became nervous at the thought of him waking up suddenly. She was no good with him alone. She always found herself stammering, and grasping for the right words. He made her so nervous when she was the center of his attention for any amount of time. Why was it so easy when there was company? Like Millie and Wolfwood? Was she that desperate to cover her feelings?

She felt silly after all. She was totally smitten for him. She adored his eyes. And that stupid grin of his. It made her face feel hot and flushed just thinking about it. He was undeniably handsome, but Meryl dared deny it. And in front of everyone nonetheless.

She contemplated talking to him; playing out scenarios in her head. It gave her butterflies in her stomach to even think of telling him how she felt. She could almost hear him mocking her.

No, Vash couldn't be so mean spirited. Meryl caught herself smiling. She looked down at Vash, who was still sleeping soundly. His breathing was deep and rhythmic.

She studied his face a bit, and noticed it was covered in dirt and sand. Most likely from when he fell down face first at the door step. She went to retrieve a clean, dry washcloth, and some warm water.

She made sure the water was not too hot before gently wiping away the debris. Slowly but surely, his perfect light skin began to come out of hiding. His blonde spikes were coming undone and getting in his face as she cleaned. She ran her fingers up through his hair to move them, but they kept falling back down in his face. She caught herself stroking his hair, and stopped herself before he could wake up and question her. She liked the way his hair felt between her fingers. It was soft.

It was odd to Meryl at how the scent of gun powder became a comforting one. It was something she noticed whenever she was particularly close to Vash. She liked it in a weird way. He wasn't a regular guy who might smell of cologne, cigarettes or alcohol. Vash had a signature scent of gunpowder, sweat and dirt.

When Meryl finished, she set the washcloth down and frowned. She looked down at her feet then once back at Vash before getting up to wring out the now brown washcloth in the kitchen.

As Meryl turned to walk away, she felt the warm touch of another hand on hers. The sudden sensation startled her. She turned and met eyes with Vash. Her heart jumped.

"Oh, good! You're awake!"

Vash sat up on the couch and put his feet to the floor, withdrawing his hand from Meryl's. She turned back to him, but a long silenced stretched between them.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Vash finally asked.

Meryl felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh-uh, how do you mean?"

"You didn't think I'd come back did you?"

Meryl's stomach fluttered with butterflies again. She pulled up the chair again and sat beside him.

"Actually…no. I didn't."

Vash frowned and opened his mouth to say something. But his expression changed from calm to panic in a flash.

"Oh no!" He cried as he flew over the couch and fled to the front door. Meryl flinched but then quickly followed him. He led her to the side of the house that was secluded and unseen from passerby's. There, she saw a man. He appeared to be unconscious as his body leaned awkwardly against the wall of the house. His body was covered in bandages. His hands and feet were bound.

"Vash?" Meryl asked uneasily. She stared, baffled and confused at the man. He had short, light-blonde hair. He looked awfully familiar for some reason to Meryl.

Vash frantically checked the man over before hoisting him over his shoulder. He didn't say a word as he passed Meryl. He swiftly disappeared inside again. Something caught Meryl's eye. She noticed that Wolfwood's Punisher was also leaned up against the house.

As heavy as it was, Meryl lifted the monster of a weapon with ease.

"It's a wonder that man carried this thing with him everywhere he went!"

Meryl exclaimed, shoving the weapon in a far off corner of the house. She panted, giving her lower back a rub with her palms.

Meryl found Vash in the extra bedroom. He laid the man down and covered him with a flimsy sheet.

"Meryl, this is my brother, Knives."


	2. Catching Up

_A/N-FINALLY I update!_

_I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who like this so far! T_T_

.

.

Chapter 2-Catching Up

.

.

It was almost too mind boggling for Meryl to wrap her head around. She remembered everything he had shared about himself before he went to fight Legato. He told her only because she demanded an answer to all the chaos that followed him in his wake.

As far as Meryl understood, Vash and his brother were 130-something-year-old plant hybrids who survived the Great Fall. Knives killed their surrogate mother, Rem. She was the reason Vash carried on for so long. She gave her life to save so many. Everything Vash did was for her. He felt he'd be disappointing her by not living life the way she intended him to. He felt she would be sad to see everyone hurt each other the way they do on this planet she died for. That was why he has always been such a staunch pacifist…

Meryl stared down at Knives as he lay there helpless. She noticed how weary and alert Vash had become. He stood tense, with his arms held tightly to his side.

"I shouldn't have brought him here." Vash clenched his teeth and brought his hands to his face. Meryl wrapped an arm over his trembling shoulder.

"It will be all my fault if he hurts you, or Millie…or anyone...If he does, then, I will HAVE to kill him."

Tears trickled down the man's face at the thought. His shoulders shook more violently as he struggled to contain his quiet sobbing. He turned to Meryl and buried his face into her shoulder. Meryl was at a loss for words.

"I don't want to kill again."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden sensation of his warm breath along her neck. The sudden realization that Vash was seeking comfort from her of all people shocked and delighted her. Inside, she was ecstatic. She was overflowing with joy at the fact that he was actually standing there right in front of her. He had his arms around her, and hers on him.

She wished it were under different circumstances. She felt terrible beyond words for Vash. His brother had put him through so much pain. But Vash didn't have the heart to return the favor.

"Vash." Meryl whispered. She didn't know else she could say. "Its alright now, shhh."

Meryl simply held him close for a moment. He pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Meryl." He sniffed.

"No need to apologize." Meryl said with a smile, looking up at the man who towered over her. His hair was getting all in his face again. Meryl reached up and moved it out of his eyes. Vash smirked at the gesture. Meryl blushed and quickly filled the silence that was building between them.

"So, uh, How long do you think he will be out like that?" Referring to Knives.

Vash sighed and lowered his head. His smirk quickly disappeared.

"Probably for another day or so. I loaded him up with more painkillers. Even if he comes to, I suppose his injuries are still too severe for him to get away if he wanted to."

Meryl nodded in agreement. She remembered how long Vash had been out after the incident with Legato. It was about a week. Hopefully, Knives would do the same. The Plant's had magnificent healing powers. Though, it was gonna be hard to tell if Knives would take a long time to heal or not.

Vash yawned and stretched with his arms high in the air. Meryl let her eyes travel up and down his bare torso while he wasn't looking. He sported only his skin tight black pants and knee pads now. He removed his shirt because it was getting awfully hot in the house. Her stomach felt queasy when he took notice to her stare.

"You should get some rest." Meryl said quickly.

"Yeah. I guess."

Vash took a good look at his brother one last time before the couple left him alone. It was as if he were making sure Knives really was unconscious.

"I have some of your old clothes here still." Meryl said, beckoning Vash to follow her to her room. She retrieved a small stack of Vash's clothing, clean and neatly folded. Vash smiled as Meryl handed them to her.

"Thank you." Vash said, lowering his head. Meryl smiled in return. He set them on Meryl's dresser and then dove into her bed.

"Hey!" she scowled. Vash smirked in response.

"Shouldn't you put those in YOUR room?"

"But your room is _here_." Vash said quite simply. He folded his arms behind his head and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable in Meryl's bed. Meryl's face turned bright red. She didn't know whether to be angry or happy at this point.

Vash's expression softened.

"Aww c'mon Meryl. Lighten up."

Meryl laughed sarcastically, and sat at the edge of her bed. She crossed her arms and glared at the blonde invading her space. Vash smiled and scooted over, he patted the empty space he created, inviting Meryl to fill it.

"You look pretty tired yourself." he noted.

Meryl huffed and moved to lie in her spot in the bed. Butterflies stung at her stomach yet again as she realized she was about to be lying down beside him in bed.

"I AM pretty tired." Meryl agreed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Meryl's head plopped down on her pillow, she felt Vash's body turn to face her. She stared up at the ceiling, afraid of being hypnotized by those teal colored eyes. She could feel them looking through her as she laid there.

"Why could you not sleep?" He inquired.

"I had a bad dream."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. I've been having them for a while now."

"I'm sorry about that."

Silence built up between the two as they relaxed on the bed beside each other. Meryl closed her eyes, not realizing how exhausted she really was, she fell asleep; but only for a moments time. She was awakened at the sensation of warm skin against hers. Vash wrapped his arms around Meryl and pulled her close. He rested her head against his chest. Meryl's heart raced. She felt it could explode. She didn't want to wake if he thought she was still asleep.

Vash rested his chin lightly on top of her head and sighed deeply, as if he were a contented cat. Meryl soon heard his soft snores as she rested upon him. His deep breathing lifted her up and down slowly. Meryl smiled and closed her eyes.

The two remained sound asleep for the rest of the afternoon, all the way up until Millie had arrived home. She carried an armful of grocery bags. She was covered in dirt and mud, but still wore a smile on her face as she carried her load into the kitchen. She tossed her hard hat carelessly to the floor as she entered the living room. She was irked at the odd silence that greeted her.

"Meryl? Vash?" She called down the hallway. No answer.

She slowly pushed Meryl's door open and peeked her head inside slowly. She suppressed a fit of laughter at the sight of them sleeping so soundly beside one another. She felt relieved for Meryl, and Vash as well.

For once, they could sleep soundly.

Millie smiled and closed the door shut. She stretched her arms and yawned widely.

"Better start dinner then."

.

.

_A/N-Gosh this stuff takes forever for me...Write, correct, rewrite edit...and still I don't see every error I make. T_T__**  
**__Also…I haven't had a day off in over three weeks now. And its frustrating cuz I'll be working and I'll just think "GAWD, I just wanna go home and write my funkin' fanfic! GAHH!__**  
**__LOL…_


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3-Confessions

.

.

Meryl awoke with a start at the sounds of clashing metal pans. She clenched her teeth together in annoyance. She could faintly hear Millie humming to herself on top of it. She groaned as she brought her hands to her eyes to rub them sleepily. She was too comfortable to get up, but the smell of food cooking in the other room beckoned her to rise from her slumber. She felt her stomach growl painfully. She rubbed it as if to quell its hungry protest.

Suddenly, she remembered who she was sharing her bed with as she napped. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. She had grown so used to being alone these past few weeks. Vash was completely sprawled out over the bed. He nearly took up the whole thing as he lay there, snoring noticeably loud. She stepped out of bed lightly as to not disturb the sleeping blonde. She snuck down the hallway, yawning loudly as she stretched some more. Meryl couldn't remember the last time she had a nap that good.

She entered the kitchen to find Millie busily stirring a hug pot of stew. Meryl suddenly felt famished. She cleared her throat softly so she wouldn't startle Millie with her sudden presence. Millie took notice to her friend and smiled.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" She said happily. "It's not like you to nap all day like that."

Meryl shrugged and pulled up a chair from the dining room table.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep all week." Meryl replied; pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher Millie had prepared.

"Come to think of it, I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks." She continued. Millie turned off the stove and placed a lid on her pot of stew.

"It's because you've been worried, Meryl. I know you've been worried about Vash. I'm not _that_ dimwitted."Millie laughed.

Meryl felt her cheeks warm at the mere mention of his name. Meryl decided she wouldn't respond to her friend's conclusion. They both knew she was right. Millie offered her sleepy friend a bowl and a spoon.

Meryl jumped in surprise when she noticed Vash standing in the kitchen doorway, still shirtless, stretching his arms up high.

"Mornin' ladies!" He yawned.

"You're both just in time for dinner!" Millie smiled warmly at her companions.

Meryl met eyes with Vash, for a moment, she saw something she hadn't seen before. Maybe that look meant that he had missed her as much as she missed him. Maybe that look meant he was grateful to be back with the girls once again. Either way, it made Meryl's heart jump and flutter about in her chest.

.

"I've got a real treat for us tonight." Millie said between mouthfuls of food. Meryl quirked an eyebrow questioningly as Vash slurped down his last bit.

"And what might that be?" Vash asked, slamming his empty bowl down to the table.

Millie rose from her seat and retrieved a large brown paper bag from the top cabinet above the sink. She sat back down in her chair and smiled.

"Well?" Vash and Meryl demanded in unison.  
Millie giggled mischievously as she revealed the contents of the brown bag; a giant bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey.  
"Awesome!" Vash cheered. "Drinkin' time! Brand name too!"  
Meryl laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"That was very nice of you Millie." She said. "You didn't have to support this broom head's drinking habits." She teased, thrusting a thumb in the blonde man's direction. He scowled at her mockingly.  
"How can you call me a drunk? I haven't drunk in weeks!"  
"I don't think we've all drank together since…Since Wolfwood was around." Millie corrected, creating a sudden awkward silence between the trio.  
"I just thought it was a good time to celebrate good friends." Millie said, attempting to lighten the mood she had just darkened at the mention of their fallen friend.  
"He would have wanted us to, right?" She turned to Vash and winked.  
Vash smiled widely. "Yeah. He _would_ have wanted it this way."  
Vash dramatically stood on top of the table, the bottle of whiskey rose up high in one hand.  
"Wolfwood, if you're up there looking down on us, just know we are still partying it up and drinking like we may die tomorrow. Because we all know our time is limited here. So of course, in your honor, we shall drink!"  
Vash sat back down in the chair, his stupid grin taking up nearly his whole face.  
Meryl and Millie giggled.  
"I think he heard you, Broom head."  
"Yeah, it's hard NOT to hear your incessant ramblings."  
The girls went off on another fit of laughter, as Vash tried to contain his.  
"Alright then, if you're done making fun of me, let's drink shall we?"

.

.

The night went on as it usually did when they drank together. They talked of whatever subject came to mind. Rambled and ranted a bit when it turned into a slight argument. Of course, all hard feelings were forgotten when they had the bright idea of playing a drinking game or two. As always, Millie was the first one out of the game on account of losing her basic motor skills. Meryl and Vash found themselves alone suddenly. Millie had passed out over the dining room table.  
"Millie?" Meryl leaned in over her drunken friend and gently shook her.  
Millie only groaned and mumbled something incoherent.  
"Millie, it's time to go to bed now."  
Millie slapped her friend's hand away and continued snoring quite loudly.  
Meryl laughed and shrugged at Vash, who was looking on in amusement.  
"Here, lemme help." He said as he stood up from his chair. He lifted Millie up and over his shoulder with ease and carried her to her bedroom. Meryl helped her under her blankets.  
Millie uttered a few more drunken slurs before Meryl and Vash left her to sleep it off.  
Suddenly, Meryl and Vash were alone there in the hallway. Vash looked down at his small female companion and smiled.  
"You still up for another game?"

Meryl giggled and turned to walk down the hall to her bedroom.  
"No thanks! A few more drinks, and I'll be sick!"  
Vash followed suit, like a lost puppy.  
"Aww, c'mon Mer'! You two are such lightweights"  
Meryl stopped at her door and whirled around to face Vash.  
"Well, we don't drink. And we're just a couple of working girls after all!" She stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who pouted mockingly.  
"You going to bed? Already?"  
Meryl opened her door, stumbling inside slowly. She didn't realize how drunk she was until she began moving her legs more. They felt like limp noodles.  
"Well, it's only three o'clock in the morning Vash!" She chided. "You should be getting some more sleep yourself."  
She rummaged through one of her drawers for her pajamas. She turned to the blonde, who lingered in her doorway. His eyes locked on her as if he had nowhere to go. His gaze looked almost as if he were pleading.  
"I imagine you're pretty tired after all of this…traveling." She continued. But what did she know? Vash had been gone for _weeks_. What did she know of the troubles he had been through?  
"Yeah." Vash answered vaguely. "It's been a while. I guess I'm just really happy to be back." He smiled at the raven haired woman in front of him.  
A long silence ensued. Meryl was unsure of what to say.  
"I gotta get dressed ya know." Meryl said, shooing the man away with her hand.  
Vash pouted again and turned to walk down the hallway. Meryl waited until the sound of his boots faded before undressing.  
Once she was done slipping on her pajama bottoms, she turned to go close her door and call it a night. To her utter horror, Vash had been standing there the whole time. He only acted like he had walked away.  
"Why you little-!" Meryl shouted, taking off on foot after Vash down the hallway, which proved to be a big mistake. Vash dashed away, laughing manically the whole time.

"You can't get meee!" he teased.  
"You little pervert! How dare you—_AGH!_"  
Meryl turned a corner and fell to the floor with a loud smack. Her wobbly legs were no good for running at the time being.  
"Ow!" She cried, shaking her fist angrily in the air. "I'm gonna get you for this Vash the Stampede!"  
Her fury and pain was suddenly quelled at the feeling of Vash's arms suddenly scoop her up. She suddenly found herself being cradled against his chest; her face was right next to his. He smiled mischievously.  
"I'm sorry Meryl." He chuckled. "Let's just call it a night, huh?"  
Meryl only nodded as she found herself entranced by the man's touch and presence. He walked her down the hallway and back into her bedroom. He stood next to her bed, about to lay her down to sleep.  
"Goodnight, Meryl."  
"…Vash?"  
"Yes?"  
"I-I missed you."  
The man's expression changed as he sat the woman down. He took a seat next to her on her bed.  
"I missed you too, Meryl." He said back, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Is there…Something _wrong_?"  
He noticed Meryl's sudden change in mood. Her eyes became glazed and sparkled under the moonlight in the window. He saw tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. He frowned, wondering what was going on.

"I was worried about you. I honestly thought you'd never come back."  
Vash felt taken aback. He scooted closer to Meryl, and wrapped his good arm around her waist. He rested his lips upon her forehead and sighed heavily. Meryl's whole world was spinning out of control. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or Vash's presence. Perhaps it was both. Meryl buried herself more in his warm embrace.  
"I always meant to come back." Vash said. "I wouldn't let you live your life wondering what happened to me. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I hurt you that much."  
Meryl felt liked she was melting._ Damnit_, alcohol was nature's truth serum!

"Vash? I think…"Did she dare say it? She broke their embrace to look him in his aqua gaze. She placed a hand on his cheek.  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
She thrust her lips upon his, without thinking. Their lips crashed together in a drunken haze. Meryl dreaded for a second that he'd pull away, disgusted. But to her amusement, he kissed back, and with great enthusiasm.  
Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her.  
Their lips parted, and Vash looked down at Meryl, taking a moment to marvel at the woman beneath him. He thought maybe he was dreaming. He questioned whether or not this was actually happening.  
"Meryl." He said quietly. He leaned in and met Meryl's lips once again, to confirm to himself that he wasn't dreaming after all.

"I think I've fallen for you as well."

.

.

Early that morning, Millie found herself awake unusually early. Despite having drank fifteen shots, she felt quite refreshed. No hangover this time. Millie credited it to the delicious food she ate before drinking. She didn't have to work until later that day. Even though she knew she could just sleep in, she decided to get up and make the house a big pancake breakfast. Served with tea and orange juice! She really enjoyed having a full house again.

She decided to check on her friend Meryl to make sure she made it to her own bed safely. When she opened the door, however, she got quite the eyeful. Meryl and Vash were both unclothed and partially covered with blankets. Vash laid there next to Meryl with an arm draped over her hip. They both were out-cold, snoring loudly.

Millie shut the door quietly, and blushed. She giggled out loud to herself, and went back to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

She passed the guest bedroom, where Vash was supposed to sleep, and heard an unusual sound. It sounded like a muffled voice coming from inside. Millie panicked for a second. As far as she knew, there was no one else in the house.

She ran to retrieve her stun gun from under her bed. She hoisted it on her shoulder, and prepared to unload it on the intruder as she dashed down the hallway.

"If someone is in there, I should have you know we have GUNS, and we aren't afraid to use them!"

She yelled through the door. The heard the muffled voice again, except louder.

"Alright that's it!"

Millie kicked the door open, and aimed for the intruder.

She gasped in surprise to see a man tied up and unable to move laying on the bed. He looked at her in sheer horror.

"Please...don't kill me!"

.

.

_(A/N)-__**  
**__(YAY! Finally finished this chappie! Thank you for all the favs and follows! 3)_


	4. Transitions

(A/N-Sorry for the really late story update! T_T**  
**Life has been so hectic lately. Gah! So, yeah. I REALLY appreciate those who are following my story! Thank you all for your love and support! I could never thank you enough! Love and Peace!)

.**  
**.

Chapter 4-Transitions

.

.

"_That day, that time, 130 years ago we were born, weren't we? There was nothing but peaceful days, and Rem was always close behind us. But our disagreeing thoughts changed each of our ways of life, didn't they? I don't regret it. I will vow once again not to kill, not to betray, but to find happiness, to talk about my dreams, because the ticket to the future is always blank."_  
_~Vash _

.

.

Millie let out a loud scream, immediately waking Vash from his sleep. He leapt out of bed, half asleep. Meryl let out a surprised cry as he jumped up from bed. She lost her balance and slipped out of the sheets. She landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow! Damnit! What the hell?"  
Vash saw Millie standing in the hallway, her gun hoisted on her shoulder and aimed into the bedroom door.

"Who are you?!"She cried, just as Vash had reached her. Her eyes were filled with sheer terror as she met Vash's.

"Don't shoot, Millie. Please. It's okay." He said to her calmly, he coaxed the massive weapon from her grasp.

"W-who is this man?" She stammered, never taking her eyes off the man in the bed.  
Vash mentally kicked himself; he and Meryl both had failed to tell Millie about their extra house-guest. This almost proved a fatal mistake on Knives' part.

"Millie, this is my brother. His name is, Knives."  
She looked at Vash then Knives, then back at Vash, dumbfounded.  
"Your brother?"  
"What is all the damn noise for?" Meryl mumbled down the hall as she poked her head out her bedroom door.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Millie screeched, shaking her fists.  
Vash rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It, just...slipped our minds I guess. Sorry, Millie!"  
"And you're half naked!" Millie cried, pointing at Vash's lack of clothing.  
Embarrassed, Vash held a hand over his boxer shorts, as if it were actually helping to cover his bareness.  
"Sorry Millie! Sorry!"

Finally, Knives, the man tied up in the bed, spoke up.  
"Will you all just shut up already?!"  
Millie and Vash fell silent at the sudden outburst.  
"Just what exactly do you plan on doing with me?" He huffed. "Are you just gonna keep me tied up like this forever?"

Vash didn't answer his question immediately. He turned back to Millie and then to Meryl.  
"You two go make yourselves a cup of coffee or something. Make yourselves some breakfast. Just leave him to me for now."

Both women agreed and decided they would go pick up breakfast so they could get out of the house. They left quickly without a word after Meryl dressed.  
Good. The less Knives knew about the girls, the better off they were incase Knives decided to go postal. Maybe.

"Knives, I'm not afraid to kill you anymore."  
Knives could only look up at his brother helplessly.

"I will give you a chance to live normally here with me. You slip up, you're done for. No questions asked. Simple as that."

"You gotta be kidding right?"Knives scoffed.  
In the blink of an eye, Vash drew his gun and fired one shot just above Knive's shoulder, missing him by mere centimeters. Smoke leaked from the new hole in the mattress. Knives let out a surprised cry. His mouth hung open in shock.

"I'm not joking Knives. You never took me seriously, but I suggest you do from now on."

Knives gritted his teeth together and glared at Vash with an intensity he had not seen in quite a while.

_"Never."_ Knives growled. "You're still a pathetic wimp. If you had really changed your ways, you would have killed me already. I will never bow to your will, Vash."

"I see." Vash replied, unblinking. "I think you need time to think about this."  
Vash leaned over Knives, making sure his restraints were tight. He calmly left the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving his brother to contemplate his options.  
"VASH! God damnit! VAASH!"

Knives' cries of protest went on into the afternoon. After breakfast, after Millie left for work, and even after lunch. Vash and Meryl realized he must have finally given up when they heard a long bout of silence.

Vash peaked into his room to make sure he hadn't escaped.  
Knives simply passed out from all the struggling and yelling. It certainly wasn't doing his wounds any good to move so much. Vash let out a sigh of relief, and went to go find Meryl.

Vash found her outside on the front porch, where she couldn't hear Knives as loudly.  
"Finally." Meryl sighed. "God, he puts up a fight. He really IS your brother huh?"

Vash rolled his eyes and smiled. His attention suddenly turned to Meryl. He smiled at her as she rocked back and forth in the chair. He moved closer and leaned against the house.  
"I'm sorry about last night." Meryl said quietly, changing the subject. She bowed her head forward slightly in embarrassment.  
Vash, confused, leaned over and perked her head back up to face him with his index finger. He cocked an eyebrow at the raven haired girl as her face turned a pinkish color. She noticed he had taken time to spike his hair that afternoon. She hadn't seen him with his hair spiked up that nice in a while.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He responded, withdrawing his hand from the tip of her chin.  
"What are you sorry for?"

His aqua eyes glinted with a childish amusement. Meryl's heart skipped a beat. She shuffled one foot on the floor uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry for spilling my guts on you like that." She said, biting her lip.  
"I was just drunk. That's all."

She turned away from Vash and rose from her chair, heading back inside. Her efforts were thwarted when Vash reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. Meryl's stomach lurched as he pulled her back and into his arms.

"We were both drunk hon.'" He said, placing his other arm around her waist. He pulled her close and rested his chin down on her shoulder. Meryl struggled not to tremble so noticeably.  
'Did he just call me _hon?_' she thought to herself.

"Sometimes, people just say what they feel when they're drunk. You should know this by now."  
He chuckled softly. Goosebumps rose up on Meryl's arms as his breath tickled her neck and rustled her hair. She leaned into his embrace, letting herself melt.

"So, you _did_ mean all those things you said last night, right?"

Vash asked teasingly."You didn't think I'd forget did you?"  
Meryl lightly pulled away to face him again.

"I meant every word." She said, folding her arms over her chest to signify her seriousness.  
"Never hold back in matters of the heart, right?" Vash said, smiling down at the small woman.  
Meryl felt a huge blush rise to her cheeks at the memory of an old conversation with Millie.  
At the time, Vash was passed out unconscious. Or, at least, they thought he was.

"That's what Millie said right? Maybe I worded it wrong…"  
Meryl sighed heavily. "You were supposed to be sleeping, ya broom head!" She shoved him away playfully.

"Why did you deny it for so long?" he questioned.

"Why are you asking me so many questions lately?" Meryl retorted.

"C'mon Mer!" He pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"Why does that matter?" she shouted, flicking his hand off hers as if they were glued.  
"We're here together, and we're alive. That's all that should matter."  
Meryl responded.

"And you STILL deny your feelings. You won't even let me hold your hand, see?"  
Vash shook his head and attempted a fake pout, but Meryl merely turned away and hid her smile beneath her hand.

"Someone once hurt you. And you're afraid that I'll hurt you too. Right?"  
Meryl's head whirled back to meet his blue eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance at his stupid assumption. Vash offered his hand once again. It hung in the air for what seemed like forever before Meryl finally took it.

"Let's go out tonight. For old time's sake."  
Vash said as he rose from his crouching position, Meryl's hand still in his.  
"We can go when Mille returns from work. I feel all cooped up in this place."

"But, what about Knives?" Meryl asked, folding her arms over her chest yet again. "I'm not leaving Millie here with your evil twin."

"Meryl, trust me. Knives is not getting up and out of that bedroom door. His injuries are too great. Besides, Big-Girl can take care of herself."  
Meryl still hesitated.  
"I'll think about it." She said. "Yesterday and today were my only two days off this week."  
Vash rolled his eyes. "Excuses!" he proclaimed loudly.  
"Shh!"  
"Oops. Sorry."  
"You seem really calm about all this." Meryl said."So, what ARE we going to do about him?"  
Vash seemed to stare out into space as he contemplated a decent answer.  
"I don't really know." He said finally. "If he doesn't comply with my wishes, I suppose I'll have to.."  
He didn't have the heart to finish a sentence that sounded so evil.  
"What exactly ARE your wishes for him?" Meryl questioned. She took a seat on the first step of the porch and rested her chin in her palm.  
"He can either live happily with us as a normal person, or not at all. I know Knives isn't going to give in so easily, especially not to me. You can't change a person like him so easily overnight."

.

.  
Millie arrived home late. She was yet again, covered in mud and dirt as she trudged inside, dropping her belongings in a trail behind her.  
"Ugh, what a day!" She groaned aloud as she threw herself onto the couch in the living room.  
Meryl poked her head out from the kitchen. "Hey Millie!"  
"Hello, Meryl!"  
Meryl felt a pang of guilt about her rude awakening earlier that morning. So, she and Vash teamed together to make a huge dinner for her when she came home.  
"We made dinner if you're hungry." Meryl called out to Millie, as she busily untied her boots and threw them aside.  
"That sounds great. Thanks Meryl."  
"Workin' like a man out there?" Vash asked teasingly as he returned from Meryl's bedroom. He had changed his clothing and un-spiked his hair. He had combed it in a manner Millie had never seen before. She glanced up at Vash and smiled widely.  
"My, my, you sure do look nice." She complimented the blonde man.  
Vash blushed lightly and grinned.  
"Oh yeah? Thanks!"  
"And do I smell cologne?" Millie asked. "Gee, what's the occasion?"  
"Well, Meryl and I are going out tonight." He said, smiling sheepishly.  
"I told you, I'd _think_ about it!" Meryl corrected the man from the kitchen, but her voice was drowned out by a squealing Millie.

"Aww, really? That's so sweet! It's about time you two hit it off, I tell ya! I've been waiting for forever!" Millie of course, already knew. She couldn't help herself still.

Vash laughed and blushed even deeper as he shuffled his feet nervously like an awkward teen on his first date.

But, when Vash thought about it, it really WAS his first date. Sure, there's been a few other girls in his life, long before Meryl. Nothing serious. Nothing had ever been so formal. Vash realized, being who he was, it was impossible to have a normal relationship. But Meryl was different.  
She was certainly special.

He noticed Meryl walk out from the kitchen, with a drink in hand for Millie.  
"I have nothing to wear." Meryl said to him, smiling sheepishly. Millie snatched the tea from her friend and gulped it down noisily.  
"Not true, you have lots of nice things to wear!" Vash corrected her.

Meryl gave Vash a questioningly long stare, and headed back to her room. There on her bed, her small black dress was laid out, complete with a pair of her matching black heels on the floor beside it.

Meryl turned around to see Vash leaning against the doorframe.  
"Well? Any other excuses?"

Meryl picked up her dress and stared at it before dropping it back on the bed.  
"None at the moment." She replied.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or just creeped out." She said quietly.  
Vash looked as if he'd been punched in the face just then. Meryl flinched at how sharp those words came out.  
"I found those in the laundry room by the way." He replied."I was looking for something nice for me to wear. And I found this. I knew it couldn't belong to Millie. It's far too small for her."  
Meryl frowned, a pang of guilt struck her.  
"Ya know..." she began, trying to think of something to soften the blow of how that last remark sounded. "These heels are gonna hurt after a while. If we're gonna have to walk into own and back..."  
"I'll carry you then." Vash quickly responded.  
Meryl sighed heavily. She realized she couldn't win.  
"I'm just trying to be a gentleman, Meryl." He said, grinning that stupid grin again.

.

.

Millie suddenly felt a painful loneliness. Her heart literally ached as she absent mindedly gazed out the window. She idly stirred her stew around in her bowl sloppily with one hand as she stared out the window at the moons hanging in the sky.

She let out a sad sigh as her attention went back to the food on her plate.  
"This food is so good." She murmured. "I just wish _you_ were here to share it with me…"  
She trailed off, burying her face in her hand, Millie began to sob quietly.

"Nicholas."  
It was only when she was alone that she felt a terrible longing. An empty silence all around. She felt consumed.

Sure, she was happy for Vash and Meryl. But her heart ached for what_ could_ have been. What _should have been…_

Millie's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from the other room. It sounded like it came from Knives' room. Millie grabbed her stun gun once again and rushed into the room.  
"Ouch! _Damnit!"_ the man cursed as he lay helplessly on the floor.

"Did you fall out of bed?" Millie asked, lowering her gun.  
"No shit, I fell outta bed!" he snapped, wriggling quite comically around on the floor.  
"Do you expect to get back into bed by yourself?" she asked, suppressing a small giggle.  
"How dare you mock me!" Knives snapped again.

Before he could protest any further, Millie leaned over and picked the man up in her arms with ease.  
"What the-?"  
She gently laid him back into bed and laid a flimsy sheet over him.  
"Better?" Millie asked, smiling.  
Knives simply nodded, still scowling at the woman.  
"You must be hungry." Millie said. "I'll go get you some of Vash and Meryl's delicious food!"

.

.

_A/N-Poor Millie, she just wants someone to lean on. SORRY about my weird story layout. I hope its not hard to read, as every chapter of mine looks different it _


	5. Some things Never Change

(A/N-Sooo…HAPPY 420! And if you're not 420-friendly…IDGAF…and I'm sorry if I offend you..**  
**I am so eternally grateful for all the feedback I've gotten from this story. You guys are awesome! I really enjoy writing this!)

.

.

Vash took Meryl by the hand as they weaved their way around throngs of Friday night party-goers. They stood in a long line of a really nice bar and restaurant. Certainly a step up from the bar Meryl worked at. This place had class.  
Vash seemed to know what Meryl was thinking.  
"You didn't I'd take you somewhere cheap did you?"  
He laughed, giving Meryl a nudge with his elbow.

Meryl smirked slightly and edged nearer to her date as they neared the entrance. She figured out why Vash had taken the time to look nice this particular evening.  
"Table for two, please?" Vash asked the Hostess politely, in that nice gentleman-like tone he had when he wasn't going out of his way to be totally obnoxious asshole.  
She Hostess led the couple to a nice spot beside an open window with a view. It was open slightly to let in a nice breeze. Classic country songs were being played by a live band on the other side of the restaurant. Loud enough to hear, but not too loud to have to shout your order.  
"Can I get ya'll something to drink?" a waitress appeared at the ready. Meryl smirked at her accent, not sure if it was faked for the sake of the restaurant theme.  
Vash of course, started off with ordering a beer, while Meryl settled for some wine.  
"What kind of wine would you like, hon?"  
"Uh-ehhh…surprise me." Meryl blushed. Like she knew the damn difference between flavors and colors and such…she barely knew the difference between whiskey and rum. She just drank what the guys drank usually…  
"Alrighty then, lemme know when ya'll are ready to order."  
Meryl sighed and rested her chin in her palm, trying to brush off a sudden feeling of anxiousness. She met eyes with Vash, who had a peculiar expression upon his face as well; as if something were bothering him.  
"You okay?" Meryl asked. Vash snapped out of his day-dream and smiled quickly, as if to cover his feelings. She had seen him do this several times before…  
"Yeah, Mer. Why you ask?"  
"Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, gunfire.

Horrified screams filled the restaurant. The sound of shattering glass could be heard as people dropped to the floor and immediately took cover.  
"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt!"  
A gang of heavily armed and armored men rushed the restaurant, shooting into the air, causing the ceiling to rain down in pieces. They were all adorned in some sort of leather garment and sunglasses.  
All four of them all pointed their guns at the poor restaurant-goers. Some of the people cried and pleaded for their lives. Children screamed as their parents tried shushing them. The members of the live band cowered behind their instruments.  
"Now, now. Nobody needs to get hurt here."  
The leader of the group laughed mockingly at the people's fear. He adorned a Blue Bandana on his bald head.  
"We're just here for one man and one man only. If some of you people would just hand him over, we can leave peacefully, and you can enjoy the rest of your night."  
As if anyone could enjoy the rest of their night in a blown up restaurant.  
He gazed around the room, eying everyone carefully.  
"What do we do?" Meryl whispered, as she and Vash laid their heads down on the table.  
"We can't do anything right now." Vash whispered back.  
Suddenly, the leader of the group, Blue Bandana, along with his henchmen, rushed a table of men in the far corner. The leader grabbed one of the men by the shirt collar as the rest of the men who accompanied him at the table were beaten mercilessly. No one could do anything but watch. Suddenly, Blue Bandana lifted one of the men up by his short collar with one hand . He threw him back and drew his gun as he staggered. He filled the man with lead right then and there in front of everybody.  
Vash flinched and gritted his teeth together painfully. Meryl sobbed quietly.  
The man's body fell to the floor with a loud_ thud_.  
Blue Bandana laughed manically as his henchmen continued to punch and kick the others into submission.  
Vash realized this was a gang war. The man in the blue bandana had just carried out the murder of the rival gang leader.  
Blue Bandana smiled at everyone's horrified reactions, and turned his gun on the remaining gang members on the floor.  
"Game Over, boys." He mocked, aiming for their heads.  
An audible gasp was hear among the people in the building.

"STOP! STOP DOING THIS!"

Meryl's blood ran cold. Of course, Vash had to put himself in the middle of things.

"God damnit." She cursed quietly.

"Please..."  
Vash had risen from his seat and put his hands in the air. Blue Bandana was not pleased.  
"Sit the fuck down you moron!" he bellowed. A single shot rang out, missing Vash completely. Vash wasn't fazed by the single bullet, and took a few steps closer to the gang.  
"You got what you wanted. Just let these guys go. Please?"  
"Why the hell do you care?" He growled, firing off another shot. It missed Vash again.  
"What's this got anything to do with _you_, huh?!"  
Without warning, a sudden tearing sound, as Vash activated his false arm. A prosthetic arm cleverly disguised as a weapon.  
He pulled the trigger. The henchmen dove for cover. Blue Bandana never saw it coming.  
He fell to the floor, howling in pain.  
Vash aimed for the non fatal areas near his shoulder and leg.  
Vash's heart raced. His arm retracted back. Vash glanced over at the Henchmen, who had their hands up in the air with their weapons set on the floor. They trembled in fear as they surrendered, looking up helplessly at Vash.  
As suddenly as everything had occurred, it was over. The local police came just after.  
They took the remaining gang members to jail. All of them. Not before a quick stop at the hospital.  
Everyone suffered only minor cuts and bruises. Other than being mentally scarred for life, the children were okay as well.  
It was said that Vash's actions that day gave the people of that town some hope for their town's future. Nobody ever stood up to the fighting gangs like that.  
Everyone began to disperse. Most of the police had left. Meryl threw her arms around Vash.  
"You're an idiot, you know that?"  
"Let's get out of here already." Vash said, taking Meryl by the hand.  
"Sir? Excuse me…Sir?" one of the sheriffs called out to Vash, running to catch up.  
"Sorry to bother you two." He said, straightening his hat. He pulled a notebook and pen from his pocket. Vash nearly rolled his eyes, thinking he was in for a ticket or something for sure.  
"Not at all Officer." Vash said nicely.  
"I know you two just wanna go home, but, I have a proposition for you."  
Vash's eyebrow shot up.  
"And, that would be what exactly?"  
"Everyone in there was talking about what a hero you were back there." The Sheriff began, smiling quite widely. "How would you like to be part of our Department?"  
Meryl and Vash gasped in unison.  
"Me? A cop?"  
"Sure!" the man smiled, jotting down something on his notebook.  
"Usually we have to put people through some training before they can do this sort of stuff. But you seem to know exactly what you're doing, eh?"  
He chuckled, "To tell you the truth. We're pretty shorthanded on law enforcement in these parts." He ripped out a piece from the notebook and handed it to Vash.  
"Be at this address Monday morning at seven. Don't make me look like an idiot, okay?"

….

Vash and Meryl decided to just bite the bullet and go to a cheaper bar. Considering the fact they never even got to taste their wine OR beer at the last restaurant.  
They settled for a small saloon that was open all night. They had_ some_ food; just enough to satisfy their hunger for the night. They defiantly needed a drink or two to calm their nerves.  
"You never cease to amaze me." Meryl marveled over her third jack and coke.  
"What do you mean?" Vash mumbled with a mouthful of sandwich.  
"You really _do_ attract trouble wherever you go. Or…you just happen to be around when bad things start happening.."  
Vash set his sandwich back on his plate.  
"Does that scare you?" he pouted.  
Meryl rolled her eyes.  
"Of course not!" she barked. "Obviously. I've been around you for this long. If I was scared, I would have been gone a long time ago."  
Vash could hear the _tipsy_ in her voice.  
He liked this saloon in particular.  
Stronger drinks. You defiantly get your money's worth.  
"Why do dangerous situations not faze you?"  
He asked Meryl. She shrugged, finishing off the contents of her drink. Ice included.  
"Most people would turn tail and run in your situation."  
"Well, I'm no longer motivated to stay with you because of my job." Meryl replied. "I stay because I _want_ to."  
For a moment, she wondered the same about him. He seemed to be dealing with everything that's happened lately quite well. Wolfwood hasn't even been dead for a whole month. Now he's gotta deal with a maniac twin brother to put even more strain on his emotions…  
"Are you almost done?" she whined, "If we're gonna be here any longer, I'll need to order another drink!"  
"Okay! Okay! Almost done!"  
Meryl giggled, taking a nibble off the remainders of her French fries.  
"Meryl?"  
"Yes?  
"Sorry this night turned out so crappy. This is nothing how I wanted it to be."

….

Vash and Meryl snuck inside quietly, careful not to wake Knives or Milly. Meryl took a peak in her room, and felt her blood turn to ice when she saw no Milly there.  
"Oh God." She whispered, darting down the hall to look in Knives room. Vash had beat her there.  
Milly lay curled up beside Knives in her pajamas. Both sound asleep. Knives still tied up.  
"What the _Fuck_…?!"


	6. Monsters

(A/N-Hey peoples! Finally a new chappy! T_T I've been so busy moving and working lately, I hardly have time for my Trigun fandom. Grr. But anyhow. In the story, keep in mind that Vash and Knives no longer have their original handguns that Knives made. Just thought I should clear that up. Lol)

.

.

**Chapter 6-Monsters**

"_Hey what's the point of this  
Hey what's your favorite song  
Maybe we could hum along_

I think you're smart  
You sweet thing  
Tell me your name  
I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you..."

_~The flys-Got you_

.

.

"Jeez, Meryl! What is your problem lately?"  
Meryl stood, mortified over the second tray of drinks she dropped in the back area of the kitchen. This was the second time that day. The first she had dropped directly on top of a group of grumpy working men. Luckily, they were nice about it and didn't refuse to pay.  
She sighed heavily, and grabbed for the broom. Her boss shook her head in dismay.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Meryl pleaded as she swept up the broken glass. "I haven't got much sleep lately. Just take it out of my check, okay?"  
"Well, get it together, girl! Its lunch rush already!"  
Meryl scolded herself quietly, picking up the last few shards with napkins. Sleep had not come easy for her all week. She and Vash had taken sleeping shifts for the past week, unbeknownst to Millie. They wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be sneaking in with Knives again. But at the same time, they didn't want to hurt her feelings and make her seem untrustworthy.  
Vash had started his new job as a Sherriff, and of course, had quite a knack for it.  
It made Meryl feel safer; knowing he now had the authority to do something with Knives if he ever tried anything.  
Meryl still couldn't help but wonder, WHY Millie had taken such a liking to Knives. It really terrified Meryl the more she pondered. Did Knives and Vash have some sort of hypnotic power? If they did, Vash certainly was not aware of it. He didn't even know why Knives tolerated Millie's presence in the first place. Either way, something was defiantly off. This was something they didn't want to take lightly.  
_"I just feel so…alone, Meryl."_ The way Millie sounded echoed in her head. The way she sounded and hid her head shamefully…  
_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you."_  
She became visibly depressed ever since that night. Meryl felt a terrible guilt in her heart. Of course she was lonely. Wolfwood is gone. Meryl could only imagine how she would feel if Vash died in such a way…  
Lunch rush subsided, and Meryl got busy with the dirty dishes in back, as the rest of the crew busily wiped down countertops, tables and booths.  
Meryl heard the bell chime as a customer entered through the front door. Thank God she had the excuse of dishes to occupy her time. She didn't think she could handle another grumpy customer. One of the other girls could take care of them.  
"Oh, mercy!" one of the girls cried. "I just love a man in uniform."  
Meryl rolled her eyes, Tiffany always flirted with every man who walked through that door. Just a clever façade for tips of course…  
Meryl's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice.  
He laughed timidly at Tiffany's remark.  
"Thank you kindly ma'am. But I was wondering if I could have a word with Miss. Strife."  
"_Meryl?_" she laughed. "Yeah, she's still here. What's it to you? Is she in trouble, officer?"  
Vash barked a laugh. "Haha! You could say that."  
Meryl wiped off her pruned hands and rushed to the front. She immediately met his eyes, and his expression softened at the sight of her. He smiled and waved.  
"Hey, Meryl!"  
Meryl felt her stomach fill with butterflies. But her cheeks burned when she saw that every one of her coworkers stopped to gawk at them.  
"Hehe.." Meryl smiled awkwardly, blushing deeply. "Hey there, Vash. I don't get off until four, remember?"  
"Yeah, and she's got a TON of dishes to do!" Tiffany intervened again. Everyone laughed as they went back to work cleaning and wiping the place down.  
Meryl shot Tiffany an ugly side glance as she leaned over the table.  
"What's going on?" she asked quietly.  
"I just wanted to let you know I was going to be working late tonight." He said, putting his hand on hers as she rested them on the bar. "There's been a rise in gang activity since their retaliation that night at the restaurant. We think something might go down tonight."  
Meryl sighed and reluctantly pulled away.  
"Well, I'll stay up and wait for you." She said.  
"If you want to." Vash flashed that brilliant smile. Meryl felt herself melt a bit.  
"Just in case, I wanted to see you before I went back on duty."  
"Aww.."  
Vash leaned in closer and whispered.  
"Remember to be very careful when I'm not there."  
Meryl rolled her eyes. "_Of course_."  
Vash took the opportunity of closeness to kiss her on the cheek quickly before departing.  
"You all have a good day now!" he called out to the rest of the crew as she opened the door.  
Once Vash was gone and out of ear-shot, Tiffany's quickly spoke up.  
"I didn't know you were dating a sheriff!" she said, with a hint of jealousy. "And a good looking one at that. You lucky girl, you." She sighed, smiling as she wrung out her washcloth in the sink.  
"Alright, alright, that's enough." Meryl said hastily, her blush rising back to her cheeks.  
"I'll say!." Her boss joined in. "No wonder you haven't been getting much sleep!"  
The crew erupted in laughter.  
Meryl quietly slinked away to the back of the kitchen to continue her work as they cackled away.

…

The suns finally set upon the little town. People retreated to their homes quickly, as if they knew something was not right. Vash noticed how empty the streets were as he patrolled on foot. Not even the drunks or the addicts strayed in the alleys.  
"Saverem!" Vash jumped and let out a small yelp. "Oh!. Uh…Yes, Johnson?"  
Vash turned sharply and saw fellow lawman sitting at a bench nearby, enjoying a cigarette.  
"Jeez, take it easy, Alex. You sure are jumpy."  
Vash smiled, embarrassed.  
"Hey! Its quiet out here! You startled me!"  
Alex Saverem was Vash's new fake name for living in this town. A name after man Rem used to talk of all the time.  
Phil Johnson took another drag off his cigarette before flicking it to the side. He didn't seem too amused to have Vash as a partner.  
"You might as well just take off early now." He said, rising to his feet. "Go home and get some rest, but remember; tonight you're on-call in case something _does_ go down."  
Vash nodded kind of relieved. He had been worried about the girls all evening.  
"Yes sir." He nodded, turning the other direction towards home.  
"See you in the morning."  
Phil nodded, lighting another cigarette as Vash dashed away.  
"_Please be okay. Please be okay_." Vash pleaded silently as he neared their house. Nothing seemed to be wrong as he walked up the stairs and across the porch. He smelled food cooking as he turned the doorknob.  
"Meryl?!" he called. "Millie!"  
"We're in the kitchen!" they called out in unison. Meryl came out to greet him, setting down her apron across the couch.  
She laughed at his worried expression. The way he stood there dumbfounded, it was as if he were expecting to come home to a slaughter. Ever since he started working and being away all day, he came home every day looking like this.  
"You need to stop worrying." Meryl said, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
Vash nodded and plopped down on the couch.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." She said, leaving Vash to cat-nap as she and Millie continued cooking.  
"Is Vash okay?" Millie asked as she set the table.  
"He's fine." Meryl replied, gathering the necessary items to make tea.  
"We're out of ice. So we'll be having some luke-warm tea."  
Meryl laughed. She frowned when Millie didn't respond.  
"Ya know, I bought some pudding for desert. I got your favorite brand too."  
Meryl said, attempting to invoke a smile from her friend.  
Still nothing. Meryl ceased stirring the pitcher to turn toward her.

"Millie?"  
Millie stopped setting the table. She froze, silverware in hand. Her head hung, and her shoulders began to tremble.  
"Meryl…I…"  
The silverware dropped to the floor, creating a horrible sound as Millie began to sob uncontrollably.  
"Millie!" Meryl leapt forward and took her tall friend into her arms.  
"I haven't eaten pudding in so long, Meryl. It just reminds me of…of…"  
Millie was barely coherent as she struggled to quiet herself. Meryl had no idea a kind gesture would make Millie so sad. Now that she stopped to think about it, Millie hadn't eaten pudding in ages…  
"What's going on?" Vash practically broke the kitchen door frame as he barged in.  
"What's wrong with Millie?"  
"Just stop!" Millie cried. "Don't worry so much about me, okay? You two need not waste your time!"  
Millie withdrew herself from Meryl's embrace and attempted to push past Vash in the doorway.  
"Well, that's not fair, now is it?"  
Vash said, raising his arm to block Millie's exit. She gave him an incredulous look and attempted to push past him. She tried shoving his arm out of her face, but she was no match.  
"Who are you to say we shouldn't care and worry about you? Huh?"  
Millie raised her hands to her face.  
"Just go away." She said.  
"You don't think I miss Wolfwood too? I miss him every day, just like you."  
Millie, slowly lowered her hands. Vash lowered his arm and rested it to his side. His face turned ashen as he closed his eyes.  
"He was my best friend. He was like family." He continued. "You're not alone, Millie."  
He stepped forward and drew Millie in his arms.  
"I'm sorry if you feel like we've been indifferent to your suffering. To tell you the truth, I've just been swallowing my pain to deal with later, because I'm too worried about Knives hurting you girls."

Millie sighed and hugged Vash back.  
"You know, you hug just like him." She sniffed. "You feel the same as him"  
She forced a small laugh. Vash smiled before letting go.  
Milie wiped he tears from her cheeks. Her expression looked a lot different than before.  
"Aren't you two hungry?" she said, smiling. "Cuz I'm starved!"

.

"Finally, I can feel my legs…"  
Knives thought, trying to shift in whatever position he could manage. He was still tied down to the bed. He could feel his strength coming back, however it was still a matter of days, considering how much energy he had used.  
Knives suddenly realized he had not been contemplating an escape plan. It was unusual of him.  
Even more unusual were his thoughts of that tall, brown haired girl. The one who had been so compassionate towards him. She knew he was a murderer. Why the hell did she care so much? And why did he not feel a genocidal rage when she was near?  
Knives clenched his teeth together.  
"Stupid, stupid humans." He growled.

He lay still as he heard the sound of footsteps nearing the doorway.  
The door opened slowly, the heavy sounds of boots echoed in the otherwise empty room.  
"Ah. Good evening brother." Knives said cooly. "I was hoping for the girl, but I suppose company is company."  
"About that." Vash replied. "What have you done to her? Hypnotized her?"  
Knives went into a fit of laughter.  
"Oh, if only I possessed such power, Vash." He sighed. "But no, afraid not. Humans tend to go a bit insane when they've lost a loved one. She's just lonely. And since I'm here against my will.."  
"I just couldn't comprehend why she would take a liking to someone like _you_."  
Vash scoffed.  
"I could say the same about you and that, Meryl girl."  
Knives retorted.  
"You're a monster too, you know. We're brothers. We're one in the same."  
He smiled evily.  
"She's obviously a naïve fool to be involved so deeply with something like you, Vash. We both know how it will end."  
"Shut up!" Vash yelled. "You come close to those girls, you're a dead man! You understand?"  
Vash made a swift exit, slamming the door behind him. The house shook, knocking some pictures off the mantle in the living room.  
Knives smiled to himself. Just a few more days and he could get out. Somehow, while in the confines of the bedroom, he was going to have to test his limits. Push Vash. Make him blurt out everything about the house and the girls. Catch him off guard maybe.  
It only seemed like a few minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps again. She must have waited for hours for Vash and Meryl to fall asleep.  
She quietly cracked the door open and slipped inside.  
She simply smiled sweetly s she approached his bed side. She quietly pulled up a chair and sat beside him. She leaned in and untied one arm so that he could eat.  
"I brought you some sandwiches." She said quietly.  
"You're too kind." Knives replied. "But you don't have to bring me food."  
Millie smiled, unwrapping one before handing it to his free hand.  
"You need more than what Vash allows you to have. You need to heal."  
Millie unwrapped one for herself and took a small bite. Knives paused to catch her gaze.  
"And you're not afraid of what I could do when I do heal?" he asked. "I'm sure you know everything by now."  
Millie frowned and lowered her sandwich. "I do worry. But I trust that you'll change your mind before then."  
Knives growled. "Why do you have so much faith in me? Huh? Are you really that stupid?"  
Knives threw his sandwich across the room.  
"If I really felt like it, I could kill you with a swift movement of my one free hand. What an idiotic thing to do!"

Millie flinched, looking mortified.  
"Don't you realize it was me who killed Wolfwood? Do you?!"  
"Shhh!" Millie shushed him, throwing her palm across his mouth.  
She put her food aside and quietly cleaned up the mess Knives had made. She didn't want any evidence that someone other than Vash had been in the room.  
"Why do I have so much faith in you?" Mille asked, taking her seat once again by his bedside.  
"Because your brother has faith in everyone. He sets a really good example around here you know! You could learn a thing or two if you just shut your mouth and listen!"  
Millie handed Knives a new sandwich.  
"Now eat."


	7. Beasts within

"

(A/N-Guys, It just dawned on me that I turned Vash into the typical donut- eating cop. LMFAO! X'D  
Anyways…I am SO ecstatic that I have so many people who like my story T_T  
So, I will soon be presenting art from this story, done by myself, on my deviantart and my NEW tumblr. A gift for you all!  
If you want, I already have a few trigun works in my DA gallery. Just look for me. My username is mau5kateer.  
Thank you all! Enjoy!)

.

.

.

"_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo_."  
Rem sighed in relief as she closed her flimsy, worn paperback. She and the boys had finally finished the whole story. It had been over a period of a few days, Rem lost count. The way it was written made her tongue feel tired and sore. People just didn't speak like that anymore.  
"That's such a sad story, Rem." Vash said, his eyes wide and eyebrows drawn tightly together. Knives nodded in agreement, but had no comment. Rem smiled, Vash was the sensitive one out of the two of them.  
"Yes, but it's also inspiring in a way." Rem responded, setting the book aside in the grass.  
"How so?" Knives asked, leaning in closer simultaneously with Vash. Rem giggled quietly. They were both so inquisitive and eager children. She laughed that they'd take her of all people so seriously. She knew sometimes people thought her beliefs were a bit silly. She didn't want to give the boys the wrong idea about anything. She struggled to find the right words appropriate for such impressionable boys.  
"Well," she began slowly, gathering her thoughts as she directed her eyes at the synthetic sky.  
"The Capulets and the Montagues were feuding families. Despite all the hatred instilled in them, they were able to put that aside and love each other for who they were. It's very sad that they had to die before their families could see that their hate was wrong."  
Rem paused and looked back at the two blonde headed children. They hung on to her every word.  
"They say love conquers all. So it was 'Love' that stopped the families from fighting. You see, even if people pass away, their loving actions can continue to change the world."  
Rem suppressed a fit of laughter as the boys sat silent. She wasn't sure if they were confused, or thinking of a proper response. She brushed her hair back behind her ear nervously.  
"You two must think i'm silly." She laughed.  
Knives smiled, "You're not silly Rem."  
"Yeah, you're not silly! You're smart!" Vash agreed wholeheartedly.  
"You've been in love, right Rem?" he asked, resting his head on his palm.  
Rem smiled, running one hand through Vash's blonde spikes.  
"Of course." She said. "I may have told you about him. It's still kind of hard to talk about him. I wouldn't like it if you two saw me cry."  
She laughed again.  
Vash realized he really never did see Rem cry, _ever_. Even though she's had bad things happen to her, and lost people she loved, she still put on a big smile and joked and laughed about everything.  
But Vash always saw it. Her sad smiles, and sad laughs. Especially when she spoke of the past back on Earth, and this man, _Alex_. It was a sadness Vash couldn't even fathom.  
"I loved Alex very much. When I lost him, I didn't know what to do without him there with me. I was frightened, and alone, but then I realized I was given a second chance, because I was still alive. It was my chance to carry on with the life I was given. It would be selfish of me to just give up. Alex would be counting on me to carry on no matter what. That's why I believe love conquers all. It's like a ripple in the water, reverberating through time, endlessly."  
She paused again; she didn't want to lose the boys attention by talking so much.  
"How do you know when you're in love?" Vash spoke up again, afraid to ask Rem anymore about Alex. He really didn't want t make her cry…  
Rem repositioned herself on the grass, sitting more comfortably. She looked each of them in the eye.  
"Well, love is a lot different than feeling attracted towards someone for their looks, but they can be mistaken for the same thing. True love is unmistakable. Your heart beats fast when you're near them. And when you're away from them, you can't stop thinking about them." She paused again. "When you love someone, you can't imagine how your life would be without them."  
"I can't imagine life without _you_." Vash said.  
Rem looked down at both the boys smile up at her.  
"I can't imagine life without you two either." She laughed, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.  
"I love you boys very much, but that's a different kind of love."  
"Will I ever love?" Vash wondered.  
"Ew! Love girls? _Yuck_…" Knives protested, making a gagging gesture that made Rem laugh.  
"Don't worry, someday you boys will understand." Rem picked up her book and stretched her legs. She had been sitting there reading for hours it seems.  
"Let's go get some lunch." She sighed. The boys were happy to oblige.

.

.

.

Meryl awoke in the middle of the night; again. She sat upright, trying to catch her breath. Her mouth felt full of cotton as she struggled to wet her dry lips.  
That dream; or rather, that _nightmare_ she had returned. The one where she watches as Vash guns her down. It was so vivid. There was no mistaking that it was Vash in her dream. It was such a bizarre dream when she rationalized it. Meryl kicked her covers off her legs to relieve her hot, clammy skin.  
"Just a nightmare…" she whispered in the dark. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling fan that lazily whirled around. It didn't do much good, even on its highest setting it never went fast enough to create any sort of draft. She debated whether or not she should get up and open a window. She felt claustrophobic all of the sudden.  
The sound of Vash shifting in his sleep caught Meryl's attention. She turned her head to see if she had waked him, but his eyes remained closed as he shifted his position to face towards her. She smiled as he let out a sleepy sort of moan and sank into his pillow.  
Meryl took the opportunity to steal a kiss from him. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, as to not wake him. She caught a whiff of his signature scent as she leaned in. She brushed back his unruly blonde locks as she leaned in for another peck. She couldn't resist. And neither could he, since he was asleep.  
Meryl looked out the window, trying to judge what time it was. It was still dark, no sign of a new day yet. She finally decided she wouldn't be able to sleep any longer with all these thought buzzing in her head. She got up and opened the nearest window in the bedroom. The night air rushed in, cooling the collective sweat off her skin.  
"Ahh." She sighed. "Much better."  
Meryl suddenly heard an odd noise coming from the hallway. She thought maybe she was just hearing things from outside. She withdrew her head from the window and heard the sound yet again. It was coming from the hallway. She tip-toed out of her bedroom to investigate. The sound was defiantly coming from the bathroom. She heard the noise again and knew there was no mistaking _that_ sound…  
"Millie?" she asked quietly, tip-toeing closer to the bathroom door. She only heard another retch and a toilet flush.  
Millie sounded _really_ sick. Meryl flinched at her horrible noises_.  
Poor Millie…_  
Moments later, she emerged from the bathroom. She held her stomach with one hand as she staggered out. Her hair was a mess, and her forehead was slick with sweat. Meryl swore she looked sort of _green.  
_She quickly rushed to Millie's side to help, though when comparing their differing sizes, seemed futile on Meryl's part. Meryl wrapped her friend's arm over her shoulder for support.  
"Are you okay?" Meryl asked, quickly realizing _that _was a stupid question. "I mean, do you need something? Water?"  
Millie seemed too exhausted to answer. Meryl made sure her friend was comfortable back in her own bed before retrieving a bottle of water from the pantry. Millie quickly downed the entire bottle and tried to regain composure. Meryl sat at the end of Millie's bed, patiently awaiting any command.  
"Thank you, Meryl." Millie finally said in a cracked voice. She cleared her throat before continuing.  
"I guess I got a touch of food poisoning or something." She said, running her hands through her long hair before tying it back in a loose pony tail. Meryl scooted closer.  
"Maybe." She responded. "But we all ate the same thing last night. Vash hasn't been sick either. Maybe you just caught a bug."  
"Yeah." Millie agreed. "Better call in sick, first thing.."  
"I think it's already that time." Meryl said, looking out Millie's window. The sky was beginning to lighten.  
"Just get some rest." She assured her friend. "I'll call in work for you."  
Meryl couldn't replace Wolfwood, but Millie deserved to have someone take care of her no matter what.  
"Thank you, Meryl." Millie's smile peeking just over her covers.  
"Think nothing of it."  
.

.

.

The sound of Meryl stirring throughout the house caused Vash to wake, slowly. He turned his head, trying to focus his eyes on the alarm clock on the nightstand. He wouldn't have to wake for another fifteen minutes. He contemplated whether or not he should get up early or savor the time he had left being cozy in bed. He finally decided if Meryl wasn't lying beside him, it wasn't really worth staying in bed for fifteen minutes longer.  
He kicked off the sheets, placing both feet flat on the floor as he stretched his arms high in the air. He scratched his chin, noticing he was in desperate need of a shave. He was holding out until he bought a new razor. The one he had was getting old, and of course, it would irritate his skin. He figured he'd just have to tough it out for one more day. Maybe Meryl would have some lotion he could borrow.  
He made his way to the bathroom, stumbling sleepily the whole way. It never once occurred to him to knock first.  
"Hey! Occupied!" Meryl shrieked, poking her head out from behind the shower curtain. Vash found himself in a cloud of soapy-scented mist. He blushed at the sight of Meryl scowling at him, only a thin shower curtain separating her body from his eyes.  
"Aw, but I gotta shave." He whined innocently.  
"You can when I'm finished." She snapped back, yanking the curtain back so he couldn't see.  
"But I can use the sink." He insisted, waving his razor around in the air.  
"NO!"  
Vash ignored her request and turned the faucet on full blast. This caused the cold water from Meryl's shower to run out quite abruptly. She leapt out from the shower howling in pain.  
"You asshole!" Meryl cried, quickly wrapping herself loosely with her towel. But it was too late, Vash already got a good eyeful. Vash merely smiled mischievously as he stood over the sink, lathering shaving cream between his hands.  
"I hope you're happy now." Meryl said, taking notice to the deep blush enveloping Vash's whole face. She busted out laughing. She didn't have enough energy to be angry.  
"If you want the shower too, I'm finished." She offered, opening the bathroom door to leave the blonde to his morning routine.  
"Meryl?"  
She whirled around on one heel, readjusting her towel.  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to work at that place anymore." He said, picking up his razor. He grimaced at its dullness as it dragged along his skin. Meryl shot up an eyebrow; confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you want, you can quit your job at that pub. I can tell you don't like it there."  
He rinsed his razor and repeated the process of bracing himself first. Meryl's heart fluttered.  
"I can take care of you now."  
Meryl glanced down at her watch; she would be running late if she stayed to think about it much longer.  
"I'll think about it." She finally responded. "But I have to finish this day first."  
Meryl turned away and hurried down the hallway to get dressed. Vash sighed disappointedly, unable to get Meryl off his mind. He hung his head as he pouted.  
"Aww. No hanky-panky? But I'v been a good boy.."  
He whined with the likeness of a sad puppy.

.

.

Vash's favorite perk about being a cop were the donuts. Everyone brought their own box each morning, so there was quite a variety by the time their shifts began.  
Everyone was sent to different parts of town; usually according to rank. Since Vash was new on the force, he patrolled on foot around the south part, around where he resided with the girls. That made him happy; knowing he wasn't far away if he was needed at home.  
Everyone was about to disperse from the station, when it happened.  
"It can't be!"  
"There's no freakin' way!"  
Vash hastily stuffed another donut into his mouth before rushing to see what all the commotion was about.  
His blood ran ice cold when he saw what everyone was gawking at in the front office.  
A twin set of suspicious looking guns was found, and turned into the police station. A large red duster was also found not too far away from them.  
"It's a miracle they found these things before they got into the wrong hands!"  
Nearly everyone was crowded around a table to get a good look.  
Vash's eyes went wide, his heart began to pound. But naturally, he played it cool.  
"What is it exactly?" he asked out loud, casually. Playing dumb.  
Phillip responded first.  
"Some guy and his wife were traveling here to visit family when they found _this _half-buried in the sand." He said, gesturing to the coat' neatly folded up with the guns resting softly on top.  
"We believe they belong to none other than Vash the Stampede."  
Hearing Phillip say his true name made him flinch.  
"Red coat, and two huge hand guns. Custom made. Sounds like the legendary man to me, right?"  
He asked, turning to Vash, known as _Alex_ to the rest of the force.  
Vash nodded furiously, trying not to look nervous. He wasn't sure if it was working.  
"Sure does, Phil! Sounds like him to me. But, why do you think he'd just leave his most important assets out in the middle of the desert like that?"  
"Its hard to tell, but we think he got lost and abandoned his belongings. Its likely he perished in the heat. No one would just kill him and NOT claim the bounty."  
He chuckled, shoving a cigarette to his lips.  
"Just in case, we're all on alert for a tall, skinny guy with blonde, spiky hair. We have no other ways of identifying him other than the red coat."  
Vash nodded again, fearful of saying something suspicious. Phillip looked Vash up and down carefully. Vash gulped.  
"Haha! Hey, you kinda look like him, Alex!"  
Vash nearly jumped out of his skin, but obviously, Phil was joking. He pointed it out to the other officers, who took part in the teasing.  
"Naw, he's way too skinny to be him!"  
Followed by howling laughter.  
.

.

.

Vash had to work a late shift again. It was no problem, because he was raking in the cash for all the extra hours; more than enough to pay for the bills and take care of the girls' needs.  
He was always a nervous wreck though, he could hardly focus on keeping a close eye on people. The suns were gone, and the streetlights came on. He passed by the pub where Meryl worked. He could see through the window that Meryl was still there; which was odd, because her shift should have ended hours ago. Vash felt slightly panicked of Millie's whereabouts.  
He decided to inquire inside. It was a full house, damn-near. Meryl was busy taking orders at the register. Also odd, because Meryl usually served and did dishes.  
As the line shortened, Vash seized his opportunity to speak up.  
"Why are you still here?"  
He caught Meryl's eye as she handed a customer change.  
"Someone didn't show up, so I'm taking the hours."  
"I told you, you could quit." Vash smirked, leaning against the counter.  
Meryl rolled her eyes.  
"Well, now is not a good time."  
Vash stood outside, at least trying to look like he was keeping watch and doing his job, even though he was just waiting for Meryl. Since he was apparently being an 'embarrassment' while she was working, it was best he waited out of sight. The wait was absolutely killing him though.  
His ears pricked at a strange sound. It sounded like arguing coming from inside the pub. He turned to look through the window as the noise got louder.  
It was Meryl; she was having it out with a man, who didn't seem happy at all. Vash turned and rushed back inside just as the man became lewd.  
"You gave me the wrong change, bitch!" The man slurred, obviously, intoxicated.  
"I'm telling you, you gave me a $$10 not a $$20. If you wanna stand at my register while I count, you're more than welcome."  
"Maybe I can get my money's-worth from something else, eh?" the man babbled, suddenly reaching for Meryl's breast. She turned to get away, but the man grabbed her with his other hand to hold her still.  
"Stop!" The man cackled as he groped Meryl, like it was just a big joke.  
In an instant, Vash saw nothing but _red._ Vash rushed to Meryl's side in the blink of an eye. Without any warning, Vash threw a punch and hit the man square in the nose. It made a sickening crack as the man flew backwards, howling in pain. The man writhed on the floor, holding his hands to his bloodied face.  
"Women aren't toys." Vash growled as he stood over the man."Do you understand?" He realized everything went completely silent, except for the man's childish whines over his nose.  
"You broke my nose, you bastard!"  
Vash looked around at all the people who stopped to stare. His blood ran cold. He didn't mean to cause such a scene. He did what was only proper while in uniform; he leaned over and put the man in handcuffs before radioing Phil to the scene.  
Vash and Meryl were relieved of duty, and had a nice, quiet walk home together.  
Vash was troubled by his own actions. It wasn't like him to throw punches, even if someone is an annoying-ass.  
"Vash?" Meryl whispered, reaching for his hand in the dark.  
"Yes?" Vash responded, lacing his fingers around hers and pulling her closer to his side.  
"Thank you. Thank you for what you did for me back there."  
Meryl's eyes were wide with wonder; her eyes glistened softly in the dark. Vash smiled sheepishly.  
"No, really." Meryl insisted, sensing his guilt.  
"No one has ever beaten someone else up over me before." She smiled. "It was awesome."  
Vash sighed. ".And I've never beat up anyone over a woman." He laughed, "So you must be pretty special."  
Meryl blushed, thankful Vash couldn't see it in the dark. She leaned her head softly against his arm.  
" I _did_ tell you that you could quit, remember?"  
"Yeah. I think I'll take that offer now, if it's still a valid one that is."  
Vash nodded, "Of course! You should quit right now!"  
"Haha, I'll call them in the morning instead."  
Vash and Meryl finally got home, the house enveloped in a soft moonlit-glow. All the lights were off, except Knive's room upstairs. Why?  
Instinctively, Vash sensed there was something out of place. Meryl seemed to feel the same as she opened the door. Darkness greeted her, making her suddenly feel very frightened.  
"Millie?"  
Meryl stood, as Vash went to flip on a light. Millie lay passed out on the couch, but the sudden intensity of the light caused her to rouse.  
"Meryl?"  
Meryl's eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of blood. Blood everywhere. It soaked Millie's pajama set that she had worn all day. It was soaking into the couch. There was a trail all over the floors.  
"Millie!" Meryl cried. "Oh my God! What happened?"  
Both Meryl and Vash rushed to Millie, trying to examine where the blood was coming from. Millie was dazed from the loss of blood. She held her chest tightly. Vash struggled to pry Millie's hands from her own wound. He tried to remain calm, and not panic in front of the girls. Vash could only think of one person responsible…  
"He-He came at me…" Millie struggled to speak. "He had a knife."  
Meryl's eyes were filled with tears as she held her friend close.  
"Who did? Was it Knives? _Was it_?"  
Millie it seemed had no more strength to speak. Instead, she pointed across the room, where Meryl and Vash had failed to see upon entering. Knives lay face down, sprawled out on the floor, unconscious; laying in his own pool of blood.  
Millie had obviously fought back harder than Knives.  
"It doesn't look fatal, but Millie needs help right now."  
Vash reassured Meryl calmly. Meryl was hysterical at this point as she used one of her handkerchiefs as a tourniquet, wrapping it tight around Millie's shoulder.  
"I'll call for help." Vash said, reaching for his police issued walkie-talkie.  
"Everything will be alright."

.

.

.


End file.
